Der ewige nervtötende Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse
by Cassandra-Inana
Summary: Der ewige Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse nimmt langsam wirklich nervtötende Formen an! Besonders, wenn Harry sich mit zwei merkwürdigen Helfern herumärgern muss... SLASHSTORY Harry Draco


Title: **Der ewige nervtötende Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse**

Chapter: _mal sehen…_

Author: _Cassandra-Inana_

Category: Humor_/Romance_

Warning:

Lemon/Lime – SLASH-STORY!

(Don't like it, don't read it!)

Disclaimer: Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren in dieser Story gehören dem jeweiligen Eigentümer, in diesem Falle JKR. Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene kein Geld mit meinen ff's (seufz). Einzig die Idee und eventuelle neue Charaktere sind komplett meinem kranken Geist (evil grin) entsprungen.

So, hier mein neuestes Werk, welches ich zum Ausgleich von „In tiefster Dunkelheit…" schreibe, die Menschheit braucht mal wieder was zu lachen g. Diese Story ist noch nicht komplett fertig, daher kann ich auch nicht sagen, wie oft ich zum updaten kommen werde.

Da sich in meinem Privatleben so einiges getan hat, was mich in nächster Zeit gründlich vom ff-Schreiben ablenken dürfte, seht es mir nach, wenn ich nicht so regelmäßig wie sonst updaten kann!

Also, los geht's, würde mich wie immer über Reviews freuen.

Eure Cassie

**Der ewige nervtötende Kampf zwischen Gut und böse**

Chapter 1 – Das kommt alles nur vom Sturz!

Es begann eigentlich wie immer. Es ging um Quidditch. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Harry Potter gegen Draco Malfoy. Gut gegen Böse.

Es endete auch wie immer. In der Krankenstation. Mit einem von Freunden umringten Harry. Und einem wimmernden Draco. Aber dazu später.

Kommen wir zum Anfang.

Wie gesagt.

Quidditch.

Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

Slytherin führte überraschenderweise klar nach Punkten. Nicht weiter erwähnenswert ist, dass sie sich diese Punkte nicht fair verdient hatten. Madam Hooch hatte es nur leider nicht gesehen. Also, Slytherin führte und Harry fing den Schnatz. Gryffindor gewann. Slytherin platzte fast vor Neid und ab hier lief die Geschichte irgendwie aus dem Ruder…

Harry sauste glücklich noch eine Runde um das Quidditchfeld, den Schnatz in seiner rechten Hand fest umklammert. Sie hatten gewonnen. Mal wieder. Er warf einen zufriedenen Blick zur Slytherintribüne. Die grün-silbern gekleideten Schüler waren den Tränen nahe. Schon wieder würde Gryffindor den Quidditchpokal gewinnen. Harry grinste. Er wandte den Kopf suchend nach Malfoy um, wollte seinen Sieg genießen, sehen, wie wütend der ungekrönte Slytherinprinz nach dieser Niederlage mit Sicherheit war. Er fand Malfoy schneller als ihm lieb war. Direkt neben sich, keine 5 cm trennten sie. Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf und Malfoy schlug zu.

Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen. Schmerz explodierte in seinem Kopf, unwillkürlich ließ er den Schnatz los und griff haltsuchend um sich.

Er stürzte.

Der Fall schien ewig zu dauern. Irgendwo hörte er Stimmen seinen Namen schreien. Der folgende Aufprall presste ihm die Luft aus den Lungen und er versank endgültig in stiller Dunkelheit.

„Ist er schon aufgewacht?"

„Nein…"

„Was hat Pomfrey gesagt?"

Harry versuchte die Stimmen auszumachen. Er blinzelte vorsichtig… Die Helligkeit brachte den Schmerz zurück.

„Uuuuuhhhhhh…"

„Ron, ich glaube er wacht auf… Harry?"

„….aaaahhhh…."

„Merlin sei Dank. Wie geht's dir Harry? Kannst du uns sehen?"

„Ich…." mehr brachte Harry nicht heraus bevor er sich zur Seite lehnte und sich übergab.

„Uäh!"

„Wo ist Madam Pomfrey?"

Eilige Schritte ertönten und zwei Hände drückten Harry zurück in die Kissen.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Keine Sorge, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter hat eine Gehirnerschütterung, da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass einem übel wird… Hier, Mr. Potter, trinken sie das, dann geht es ihnen besser."

Ein Löffel wurde Harry zwischen die Lippen gesteckt. Er würgte erneut.

„Schön runterschlucken, dann ist ihnen gleich nicht mehr schlecht."

Beim zweiten Versuch schaffte es Harry die süßliche Flüssigkeit zu schlucken. Matt ließ er den Kopf zurück sinken.

„Man, Alter. Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„… mjamnamsom…"

„Ron, siehst du nicht, dass er noch gar nicht richtig bei sich ist?"

„…ermine…?" nuschelte Harry. Er hielt die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Ja, Harry, wir sind hier."

„Ron?"

„Bin hier, Harry."

Harry hob ächzend einen Arm und legte ihn sich über die Augen. Selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlider verursachte ihm das Licht noch mehr Kopfschmerzen. Schnell stellte er allerdings fest, dass er schon bessere Ideen hatte als sein Auge zu berühren.

„Autsch! Verflucht!" entnervt betastete er sein linkes Auge. Es war eindeutig dick und schon die kleinste Berührung gab Harry das Gefühl sein Augapfel würde durch sein Hirn nach draußen gedrückt.

„Das solltest du wohl lieber lassen, Harry." stellte Hermine nüchtern fest.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen und schluckte einen bösen Kommentar hinunter.

„Was ist mit Malfoy?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Ach Harry, das kann dir doch jetzt wirklich egal sein." seufzte Hermine.

„Der Arsch hat seinen Teil zum Glück auch abgekriegt. Du solltest ihn sehen, Harry!" Harry konnte das hämische Grinsen in Rons Stimme praktisch hören. Er versuchte erneut die Augen zu öffnen, na ja, vielmehr wohl eher nur ein Auge. Verschwommen nahm er die Umrisse von Hermine und Ron an seinem Bett wahr.

„Wo ist meine Brille?" Ron reichte sie ihm und Harry schob sie sich ungelenk auf die Nase. Aber irgendetwas stimmte mit diesem verflixten Ding nicht. Egal, wie oft er sie hinaufschob, sie rutschte ihm sofort wieder schief von der Nase. Hermine seufzte erneut.

„So wird das nichts, dein linkes Auge ist so angeschwollen, dass die Brille nicht halten wird. Sieh mich mal an, Harry." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, ein Zauberstab richtete sich auf ihn, Hermine murmelte irgendetwas, das klang wie „grünemommelgrampen". Harry durchzuckte ein neuer Schmerz.

„Au, spinnst du? Was soll denn das?" schimpfte er nun ungehalten.

„Mach mal das Auge auf."

Harry blinzelte erneut und tatsächlich. Hermines verschwommener Umriss nahm langsam Gestalt an. „Es wird nicht lange anhalten, aber für den Moment dürfte es gehen." erklärte Hermine zufrieden.

„Was genau ist eigentlich passiert? Ich habe den Schnatz gefangen, oder?" Harry rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn.

„Und ob du das hast, Harry!" Ron strahlte ihn begeistert an. „Das war ein irres Manöver, selbst Viktor Krum hätte das nicht besser hinbekommen, wie du … „

„Ron." Hermine stieß das Wort entnervt mit einem Lufthauch aus. „Das weiß Harry noch!"

„Is' ja schon gut." nuschelte Ron etwas leiser und verdreht die Augen. Harry grinste ihn verschwörerisch an.

„An was erinnerst du dich denn noch?" Hermine tätschelte ihm fürsorglich die Hand.

„Malfoy."

Ron grummelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Ganz genau konnten wir es nicht sehen, aber wir haben gesehen wie Malfoy dich geschlagen hat, dann bist du vornüber gekippt und hast ihn mit vom Besen gezerrt." Hermine runzelte missbilligend die Stirn.

„Man, das hat vielleicht gekracht, als ihr auf dem Spielfeld aufgeschlagen seid!" Ron lachte und ignorierte diesmal Hermines tadelnden Blick. „Und du bist auf Malfoy gelandet, war dein Glück, du hättest dir bestimmt sämtliche Knochen gebrochen! Jetzt muss das Frettchen mit gebrochenen Rippen rumlaufen, geschieht ihm recht!"

„Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Mr. Potter braucht Ruhe, kommen Sie morgen wieder." Poppy Pomfrey war aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und die drei zuckten erschrocken zusammen, als ihre strenge Stimme unerwartet laut ertönte.

Alles Gebettel nutzte nichts und so konnte Hermine Harry nur noch kurz umarmen, bevor die resolute Krankenschwester sie aus dem Hospitalflügel schob. Erneut wurde ihm die süßliche Flüssigkeit eingetrichtert. Pomfrey wuselte noch einige Minuten geschäftig um ihn herum, bevor sie Harry dann endlich ermahnte zu schlafen.

Harry schloss die Augen, als die Krankenschwester endlich verschwunden war. Kleine Zwerge hatten offenbar hinter seinem Auge eine neue Goldmine entdeckt und hämmerten was das Zeug hielt. Er seufzte erneut.

„Merlin, Potter, halt doch einfach mal die Fresse!"

Harrys gesundes Auge flog auf. „Malfoy!"

„Oh, sei ruhig, ich weiß, dass du meinen Namen toll findest, aber ich will endlich schlafen, kapiert?"

Harry setzte sich etwas mühsam im Bett auf und schaute sich um. Bei einem der hinteren Betten zu seiner rechten waren die Vorhänge zugezogen. „Was in Voldemorts Namen sollte das vorhin?" brachte Harry wütend heraus.

„Du traust dich den Namen des dunklen Lords auszusprechen, Potter?"

„Lenk nicht vom Thema ab, Frettchen!"

Mit einem Ruck flogen die Vorhänge beiseite. Draco war so schnell an Harrys Bett und hatte ihm am Kragen gepackt, dass Harry nicht mal mehr die Zeit hatte verdutzt auszusehen. Draco brachte sein Gesicht dicht vor Harrys. „Wage es nicht mich so zu nennen, Narbengesicht!" zischte Draco bösartig.

„Hindere mich doch dran… FRETTCHEN!" presste Harry zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Meine Herren!"

Die beiden Jungen fuhren auseinander als Snapes tragende Stimme hinter ihnen ertönte. Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick schlich Draco zurück zu seinem Bett, zerrte demonstrativ die Vorhänge wieder vor.

„Schlafen Sie, Mr. Potter." War Snapes einziger Kommentar an ihn, bevor er ebenfalls hinter den Vorhängen zu Dracos Bett verschwand.

Harry hätte beinahe schon wieder geseufzt als er nun zurück in die Kissen sank, konnte sich aber grade noch beherrschen. Er hatte heute wirklich keinerlei Bedarf mehr an Konfrontationen.

Außerdem legten die Zwerge wohl grade eine Doppelschicht ein. Dankbar schloss er sein gesundes Auge und hoffte, dass er schnell einschlafen würde um dem Bergwerkstreiben in seinem Kopf zu entkommen.

Pomfrey hatte ihm vermutlich nicht nur einen Trank für schnelle Heilung seiner Wunden gegeben, sondern auch einen Schlaftrank. Denn kaum hatte Harry sich auf die Seite gedreht, war er auch schon eingeschlafen.

Allerdings hatte Harry in dieser Nacht einen merkwürdigen Traum. Er sah sich selbst auf dem Krankenbett liegen, wie Malfoy ihn am Kragen gepackt hatte und ihn beinahe in die Kissen presste.

Nur von Snape war weit und breit keine Spur. Auch Draco verhielt sich irgendwie anders als in seiner realen Erinnerung!

Da hatte er ihn nämlich nicht geküsst!

Wäre Harry sich in dem Moment nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er träumte, hätte er sich vielleicht gefragt, warum zum Henker Malfoy ihn küsste. Mit Zunge! Mit Händen, die gerade ganz eindeutig unter sein Pyjamaoberteil glitten…

„Jaaa, das würde dir gefallen, was?" fragte eine fiese kleine Stimme an seinem linken Ohr. Harry machte ein quiekendes Geräusch vor Schreck. Mit großen Augen betrachtete er den Besitzer dieser gemeinen kleinen Stimme. Gut, eigentlich kannte er die Stimme seines Gewissens, aber die klang normalerweise weit weniger real!

Und normalerweise konnte er sein Gewissen auch nicht SEHEN! Auf seiner linken Schulter hockte eine Miniaturausgabe von ihm selbst, gekleidet ganz in rot und schwarz… allerdings… was sollte bitte das merkwürdige Ding in seiner Hand? Schnell stellte er fest, dass der Dreizack zwar klein war, aber trotzdem messerscharf.

„Autsch! Wer… bist… du…?" brachte Harry schließlich heraus.

Evil-Harry zog kritisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Bist du bekloppt, oder was? Das sieht man ja wohl!" Der Dreizack wurde energisch vor seiner Nase herumgeschwenkt.

„Altes Großmaul!" Harry quiekte erneut und besah sich seine rechte Schulter. War sein teuflisches Abbild schon ein Schock, übertraf die Gestalt auf seiner rechten Schulter alles bisher Gesehene.

Eine Miniaturausgabe von Draco Malfoy höchstpersönlich hockte mit überschlagenen Beinen auf seiner Schulter und besah sich einigermaßen gelangweilt seine Fingernägel. Das Bemerkenswerteste war aber, dass Holy-Draco in einem weißen Kleidchen steckte. Mit Flügelchen. Mit Heiligenschein!

Harry blinzelte und versuchte den Gedanken noch mal zu denken ohne dass er so absolut absurd klang. Draco Malfoy mit einem Heiligenschein? Was zum Henker hatte Pomfrey ihm da bloß eingeflößt? Andere Leute sahen kleine weiße Mäuse, zur Not auch noch kleine weiße Hasen und er? Er sah kleine weiße Malfoys!

„Du schon wieder!" Evil-Harry warf einen genervten Blick gen Himmel.

„Ja, ich schon wieder! Was denkst du eigentlich, was du hier tust?" Holy-Draco rückte sich energisch den Heiligenschein zurecht.

„Na, ich bringe Harry dazu, endlich auf seine Gefühle zu hören."

„Gefühle? Niedere Instinkte meinst du wohl! Von Gefühlen hast du Grillwürstchen doch gar keine Ahnung!"

„Grillwürstchen? Pass bloss auf, was du sagst, du Nachtkleiderfetischist!"

„Das ist kein Nachtkleid, sondern ein Gewand."

„Für mich sieht es aus, wie das Nachtkleid meiner Großmutter."

„Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass des Teufels Großmutter Nachtkleider trägt?"

Harrys Kopf schoss unaufhörlich von links nach rechts, während er dem Rededuell folgte. Langsam aber sicher wurde er das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass sein Verstand sich in einem unbemerkten Augenblick verabschiedet haben musste. Daran waren bestimmt die ewigen zwielichtigen Dämpfe im Zaubertränkekeller schuld. Snape versuchte ihn hinterrücks um die Ecke zu bringen…

„Ey!" Harry wurde ein weiteres Mal mit dem Dreizack in den Hals gepickt.

„Au! Was soll denn das?" rief er entrüstet.

„Los, du Weichei, sag der Waschmittelwerbung da drüben, dass es ein Nachtkleid…"

„GEWAND! Es ist ein Gewand…" Holy-Draco stampfte trotzig mit dem Fuß auf.

Harry beäugte Holy-Draco nachdenklich. „Also, na ja, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll…"

Holy-Draco zog eine beleidigte Schnute, während Evil-Harry schadenfroh keckerte.

„… oooohh jaaa Draco… Himmel… das ist phantastisch…."

„WAS?" keuchte Harry erschrocken beim Klang seiner eigenen Stimme.

„Hä?" machte Evil-Harry interessiert?

„Merlin, steh' mir bei!" war der Kommentar von Holy-Draco, der sich die Hände vor die Ohren schlug.

Drei Köpfe schossen zu dem völlig vergessenen Pärchen auf dem Krankenbett herum. Richtig, dachte Harry, er träumte ja noch immer… allerdings… SOOO hatte er bisher noc nie geträumt! NOCH NIE NIE NIE!

Die Hand von Traum-Harry verschwand soeben in Malfoys blonden Strähnen. Dieser küsste sich gerade an der nackten Haut Harrys hinunter.

„Sodom und Gomorra!" kreischte Holy-Draco entsetzt.

„Sodom und was..?" fragte Harry irritiert, während seine Kehle ganz trocken wurde bei dem was er da beobachtete. Nestelte Malfoy da gerade an seiner Hose herum?

„Oh, Baby, ich wusste es!" Evil-Harry leckte sich lasziv die Lippen und tätschelte zufrieden Harrys Hals.

Harry selbst war etwas… nun ja… verwirrt… er beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie Malfoys blonder Schopf sich langsam verdächtig rhythmisch in seinen unteren Regionen bewegte, wie er selbst die Augen schloss und sein Kopf in den Nacken sank.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen erklang und Holy-Draco sackte ohnmächtig auf seiner Schulter zusammen.

Selbst Evil-Harry war zugegebenermaßen geschockt. „Wow! Ich dachte, ich müsste mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten!"

Harry sah sich selbst, wie seine Hände sich in Malfoys Nacken verkrampften, seine Hüfte kreisende Bewegungen vollführte und den offensichtlich recht talentierten Lippen seines Lieblingsfeindes entgegenstieß…

Harry war geschockt!

Zum einen von dem, was er da gerade sah.

Zum anderen, weil es ihn nicht abstieß. Wenn er ehrlich war, war es alles andere als abstoßend! Eher das Gegenteil… Wer hätte gedacht, dass es so verflucht scharf aussah, Malfoy bei einem Blow-Job zu beobachten. Was bei allen schwarzen Hexen machte er da mit seiner Zunge? Das Stöhnen wurde lauter, Malfoys Bewegungen schneller und der echte Harry?

Der brachte nicht viel mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen heraus.

Unwillkürlich wanderte seine Hand in seinen Schritt, fand eine schon bemerkenswert große Beule in seiner Jeans. Unbewusst begann er sich zu massieren. Ein leises Keuchen kam über seine Lippen.

„Beim Barte Merlins, du gehst ja ran…" staunte Evil-Harry.

Harrys Hand zuckte erschrocken zurück und er errötet bis unter die Haarspitzen. Evil-Harry grinste ihn nur bösartig an. „Vielleicht solltest du das hinter dich bringen, bevor Engelchen da drüben wieder aufwacht…"

Harry schluckte.

Er schluckte nochmals und blinzelte.

Er blinzelte nochmals und setzte sich mit rasendem Herzen in seinem Bett auf.

Harrys erster Gedanke war klar wie selten zuvor:

Dusche!

Eiskalt!

SOFORT!

Obwohl… vorher könnte er ja noch… Evil-Harrys heiseres Lachen hielt ihn dann doch davon ab, sich mit seiner zu engen Hose zu beschäftigen. Stattdessen warf er sich seinen Umhang über und tapste so leise und so schnell wie möglich aus der Krankenstation.

Nach einer erfrischenden kalten Dusche kroch Harry in sein eigenes Bett und war, nachdem ihm der erlösende Gedanke gekommen war, dass sein seltsames Verhalten nur von dem Sturz herrühren konnte, innerhalb von Sekunden eingeschlafen. Traumlos! Welch ein Glück, denn noch solch ein Traum würde ihn in akuten Erklärungsnotstand bringen, wenn er unter den Blicken seiner Schlafsaalkameraden duschen müsste.

Tbc…

Read and Review please!


End file.
